


Survival of the Fittest

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass is very bad at hunting. </p>
<p>(For the finale prompt, 'Whisper'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Fittest

“I really don't think we should be going this way.”  
  
Charlie clenched her teeth in quiet annoyance, and lowered her crossbow, pausing the hunt to whisper, “I don't care what you think, Monroe. Now, shut up, unless you would like to starve for the next few days.”   
  
“Oops,” he mumbled, clearly unapologetic.   
  
“You know what? Go back to camp, I will catch dinner on my own. You only make finding food harder. Don't make me silence you myself.” She couldn't help but snap; he was a very poor hunter, and did this every time, spoiled from years of comfort in Philadelphia. She, on the other hand, was particularly good at it. His insistence to follow her through every forest from California to Texas had already caused her stomach a night full of growling more than once.   
  
A squirrel hopped out of view in fright of her sharp words. Bass had to laugh. “Yeah, good job, genius. Looks like I need to teach  _you_  how to whisper.”


End file.
